


catch

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: When Michelle gets hurt on a case, she tries to convince Cho that she’s fine. It doesn’t go as planned.





	catch

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober 2019 day 7 “no and that’s final”

“No, and that’s final.” 

Cho’s voice was completely neutral, but his jaw was set firm, even if he tried to hide it by bringing the fist that was holding his pen up to his cheek. Michelle shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared him down. 

“I’m fine,” she protested. “I can go back out there in the field.” 

“You got hit by a car.” 

“That was reversing at barely ten miles an hour.” It hadn’t even been a suspect that had done it, rather someone who just wanted to get the hell out of their way and hadn’t been paying attention. “And it barely grazed me.” 

There was a long moment of silence. “Fine.” Cho straightened up in his chair. “You can go back out there.” 

Michelle blinked, surprised, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Thank you,” she said. 

“Sure. Just do one thing first.” Before she could say anything, he reached for the little toy motorbike that lived on his desk. “Catch.” 

He threw it before she was ready, slightly out of her reach. She had to stretch for it, which she did on pure instinct. But then her ribs pulled and a bolt of pain lanced through her and she gasped, her hand going to her side, the motorbike skittering across the floor. 

“That’s what I thought.” Cho stood up and retrieved the toy as she was busy retrieving her breath, to say nothing of her composure. “You’re on desk duty until that heals,” he ordered, coming to stand beside her, placing the toy back in its place on the desk. He didn’t move back around to his chair though, just continued to look at her. “If you want me to send you home, I can do that too.” 

Knowing he’d do it, Michelle ducked her head, a brief acknowledgment of defeat before she looked up, her eyes meeting his. “I’ll be at my desk.” 

But she didn’t move, just continued to look at him. 

His lips twitched the tiniest amount. “I’ll come over after work.” His voice dropped, both in volume and timbre. It made her shiver. 

“To check up on me, you mean?” Her voice was lower too, partly teasing, partly daring. 

His lips twitched again, more noticeable this time. “No.” 

She dropped her voice to a whisper. “Are you going to kiss me better?” 

The twitch became a grin, brief but unmistakable. “Something like that.”


End file.
